The present invention relates to a retractable hitch for pulling vehicles which has a slide member that will move between a retracted position, to protect the ball on the hitch, and an extended position wherein the ball is available for connection to a trailer.
Retracting hitch or tongues are known in the prior art, and a retractable hitch shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,643 is typical of this type of device.
A sliding ball hitch for use with automobiles is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,474,231. The present invention provides for a retracting hitch that will hold the hitch in its retracted position with a spring-loaded lever that also provides a biasing force to prevent the hitch from rattling and causing annoying sounds.
The present invention relates to a retracting hitch for use on vehicles, such as pickup trucks and the like, which has a strong frame, and a sliding hitch bar. The hitch bar has a hitch ball at its outer end, and the bar can be slid in and out of position. The bar is retained in a frame work that will provide for adequate load support, and when it is not to be used, the bar can be slid into a retracted position within the frame work and held in place with a spring latch. The latch or lever will engage the ball and provide a spring or biasing load against the ball and the hitch bar to hold it snuggly.
The hitch bar is mounted on the frame that lowers the hitch bar below that of the high bumpers that are used on pickups and other vehicles at the present time. The hitch ball is at the correct level for most trailers that are used. By having the extended hitch bar in a working position, the trailer tongue is not likely to strike the bumper or otherwise be damaged during a tight turn. Having the hitch retract so that it is all within the housing and underneath the bumper eliminates the hazard of the protruding hitch that will reduce damages in minor rear end collisions, and also eliminates the hazard of walking into the hitch. The appearance is greatly improved as well.
The movement in and out of the bar can be used to assist alignments of the hitch, and the hitch bar will be latched in place when it is full to its extended position even as the vehicle is moved forward after the hitch has been placed on the hitch ball.
The unit is rugged, and can be mounted in various ways to fit different vehicles. The use of a spring-loaded retainer insures that the hitch will remain retracted, and also eliminate rattles and the like from clearances on regular parts.
The unit is simple to make, and easily installed.